Three Things That Last
by MackenzieW
Summary: And they are faith, hope and love. Felicity Merriman experiences these three in the time leading up to Christmas 1781 as she is the only one left who believes Ben is still alive. Oneshot.


Three Things That Last

MackenzieW

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters in the Felicity series from American Girl. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

It had been four years since he had gone off to war. Three since he stopped sending letters. Two since theirs had started to be sent back. And just last year, the family presumed him dead. All except the oldest daughter, who kept waiting for any sign especially now that the war was over and everyone was coming home. Her father would always shake his head. "You've got to stop dreaming, Felicity," he would say.

Well, Felicity Merriman did not want to stop thinking about him. She couldn't give up hope on him—she hadn't before had she? He had always been there for her and she was there for him. Ever since he had moved in and kept quiet about her early morning meetings with her beloved horse Penny. She had saved him too, back at her grandfather's plantation. She had watched as he had ridden off to join the army at eighteen, just like her father promised him. And she would go to the list of those who died posted nearby every day to look and pray that the name "Benjamin Davidson" was not on that list. She still went even if her family thought she was hopeless. After a while, she stopped telling them she went there. Only three people knew—the tavern owner, her littlest sister Polly and her best friend Elizabeth Cole.

She now stood behind the counter of her father's store, slumped over in a very unladylike way. She rested her head on her crossed arms and stared ahead. It was a slow day and hardly anyone stopped by. The door opened, but Felicity didn't move since it was Elizabeth. "Afternoon, Felicity," Elizabeth said, joining her friend behind the counter.

"Afternoon. Did you get a letter?"

"No," Elizabeth sighed. "They said the ships from England are still moving slowly. Most are going to Canada out of fear of what the Americans will do."

"We won't do anything. We won, they surrendered. We're not expecting another attack, it would be pointless," Felicity said.

Elizabeth sighed. "I figure that the ships coming in now don't know that they surrendered. I'll know if I ever get a letter from my mother. Annabelle still doesn't write me. I don't think she's forgiven me."

"For what? Turning patriot, for staying here instead of returning back home to England with your mother? When was the last time you were in England?"

"Annabelle's wedding. I admit it was nice being away from all the fighting, but to listen to everyone bad mouth America like that—they hadn't been there! Even Mother was put off by it, she said. Annabelle, you can be sure, agreed with them."

"Probably blames me for your change in attitude."

"You and just…everything, I guess. I can't think of just one thing that made me say 'I'm turning Patriot today.' It wasn't even a sudden decision. I just realized I had stopped hoping the British would win." Elizabeth grew quiet. "I think, though, it was right after Ben went to war." She watched her friend's reaction for she never knew what Felicity would do. "I checked the list for you today," she said.

"And?"

"No."

"Then there's still hope, right? I mean, there has to be," Felicity said as the door opened. It was only Mr. Merriman. He smiled at the two girls.

"Working the counter together?" he asked.

"Actually, Mr. Merriman, I've only gotten here a few minutes ago," Elizabeth explained.

He sighed. "Elizabeth, we've been through this. You don't have to call me Mr. Merriman, you live with us now. You can call me Edward."

"It feels funny," Elizabeth said. "But I actually have to go pick up Nan from Miss Manderly's since Felicity is watching the store for you." The girl said her goodbyes and left the store. Mr. Merriman motioned to the store room and Felicity nodded. He disappeared and she sat down on the stool behind the counter.

When Mrs. Cole had told her youngest daughter that when they returned to England for Annabelle's wedding they wouldn't be coming back, Elizabeth and Felicity were distraught. They tried to make plans about keeping in touch and promised to write every day if they could. Mrs. Merriman overheard them and knew that Elizabeth was a patriot now. She talked to her husband who was more than happy to take in Elizabeth, but they needed to come up with a good reason. Luckily, one of their neighbor's sons had taken an interest in the Cole girl and was also distressed to learn that his love was leaving. Mr. Merriman and the neighbor teamed up and convinced Mrs. Cole to let Elizabeth stay. She agreed and Elizabeth was now engaged to Phillip.

Felicity was overjoyed about Elizabeth's love but it often made her consider her relationship with Ben. When he moved in, she first didn't like him but they became friends. She remembered teasing Annabelle because it was obvious the older Cole liked Ben, but then Felicity started to grow up. She soon because nervous around Ben, a lot more clumsy. She also blushed more. Rose, the cook, noticed the girl's symptoms and chuckled. "Well, Miss Felicity, it looks like you fancy Mr. Davidson," she said. Felicity tried to deny it, but eventually gave up and conceded it was the truth. Rose kept her secret and only Elizabeth knew, but Felicity figured her mother suspected. She also believed that her father had been hoping his apprentice would one day marry his daughter; Mr. Merriman was very fond of Ben. But now since Felicity was the only one who held hope that he would return, that dream seemed highly unlikely.

* * *

A few days later, Felicity and Nan were helping their mother and Rose in the kitchen. "Felicity, your father and I have been thinking about your future," she said. "Because of the war, you'll have to start courting later, but I think it's time you started."

"Started courting? As in possibly getting engaged and married?" Felicity asked, incredulous. Her mother gave her a "what else would it mean?" look.

Nan sighed. "It sounds so romantic. If Felicity hasn't forgotten her lessons from Miss Manderly," she said. Felicity glared at her sister, but her mother came to her defense.

"Nan! Your sister is as much as a gentlewoman as you are—more so, if I may say so. Any more comments like that and you will be punished." Mrs. Merriman turned to her oldest. "But you really should consider potential husbands."

"Oh, Miss Felicity has a potential husband," Rose said. "Too bad you all think he's dead."

"Ben?" Nan asked while her mother gave a sad smile. Felicity's blush confirmed Nan's questioned.

"I figured as much. Your father and I had hoped that it would be the case, but it just doesn't seem so," Mrs. Merriman said.

"But, his name hasn't been on the list yet!"

"Felicity, are you still checking that?"

"Not often. Elizabeth checks too! We're the only ones who haven't given up hope yet! Why?"

"Lissie," her mother employed her old nickname, "some things are meant to be."

"Then why isn't the possibility that Ben might be alive meant to be?"

"Felicity, use your head! It isn't possible," Nan said. With that, Felicity ran out of the room. "Are you sure she's a gentlewoman now, Mother?"

"She's more than a gentlewoman, Nan," Mrs. Merriman said sadly. "She's a gentlewoman in love. Now, finish your sister's task."

"But why am I punished because she left?"

"Because I told you if you made another comment about your sister you would be punished, didn't I, Rose?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now get to work."

* * *

Felicity had run over to her family's barn, to the loft that had been Ben's room. When she was younger, Felicity used to ride her horse Penny for comfort. Penny still stood in her stall, nuzzling her mistress as Felicity went past. Usually it would work, but when it came to Ben, she always felt better in his loft. His room looked like he hadn't been gone for four years but was rather only in her father's store, ready to come home. Of course, if he hadn't left, he wouldn't be an apprentice anymore. Most likely he would be a partner with Mr. Merriman or opening his own store. Maybe he would even be the one to come by and court her? She shook her head and lay down on his bed.

"Lissie, you up here?" she heard Elizabeth call up. "If you are, I'm coming up." Within a few minutes, Elizabeth was in the loft and sitting next to her friend. "I heard about the conversation in the kitchen and decided to come and get you."

"What do you think I should do?" Felicity asked her friend. She sat up and held Elizabeth's hands. "Please? I'm so lost."

"I know you're lost and I'm torn. I don't want to tell you to give up hope and yet, I feel as though you aren't living really. I think Ben would be honored you were the only one who hasn't thought him dead, but I don't think he'll be too happy to see how you're not really yourself anymore. Where's the spunky girl we all know? Bring her back, start living again. Okay?"

"I don't think too many people liked the spunky girl," Felicity said with a laugh. "But I see what you are saying. All right, I am now turning over a new leaf. Let's go eat—I'm hungry."

"Now that's better!"

* * *

The next month saw a change in Felicity. She stopped checking the list and started to smile more. She had teas with prospective suitors (none of whom were very impressed with her "spunk") and helped Elizabeth plan for her wedding. "One day, I'll be helping you with your wedding," Elizabeth told her friend.

"I doubt it given the rate my marriage prospects look," Felicity sighed as they passed the dressmaker. "But we should start to get some ideas for your wedding dress. I have an hour till I have to be at the store, let's go in."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You have an hour but I only have ten minutes to get to Phillip's house to meet his aunt and uncle from South Carolina," she said. "I wonder what the other colonies are like."

"States, Elizabeth, we're states!" Felicity corrected, looping her arm through her friend's. "And I've never really left Virginia myself, either. I would love to go north though. See Boston. Or New York. Or Philadelphia! We should go one day. Get Phillip to accompany us."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'll see Lissie. But would you like to be a third wheel?"

"I never feel like a third wheel—you and Phillip won't let me."

"You are our friend. We don't want you to feel left out."

"I know. Anyway, who knows? Maybe I'll meet some dashing young man up there and he'll like my spunk. Maybe they're different than Virginian boys. But then, where do I want to live?"

"Well, your family is in Williamsburg, but it also depends on where his family lives."

"Exactly. Do I want to live in Boston?"

"Maybe you'll meet John Adams."

"I doubt it. New York?"

"From what I hear, there are still many loyalists still up there."

"Hmm, dangerous then. Perhaps Philadelphia—I would be at the center of everything, wouldn't I?"

"Which is perfect for you, Felicity," Phillip's voice entered the conversation. The two girls were so lost in their conversation, they had nearly passed by his house. Elizabeth smiled and ran up the stairs to hug her fiancé.

"I'll see you at home?" she called down to her friend. Felicity nodded and walked towards her house, ready to help with dinner. She began walking by the tavern and slowed down a little. She hadn't read the list in a long time; it probably hadn't been updated since the last time since most of the boys had come home from the war. She carefully walked up to it.

"Ah, Miss Merriman, haven't seen you in a while. Course, the names are coming in very rarely now, which has to be a good sign," the tavern owner, Mr. Peters, said.

"Aye," Felicity said, absentmindedly. "It is."

"If it's any comfort, I haven't seen your boy's name come in yet."

"He isn't my boy. He's a friend," Felicity corrected. "Thank you, Mr. Peters, but I'm needed at home."

Felicity burst into the kitchen, earning her a look from her sister Nan. "Lissie," her mother said, "why are you late?"

"Perhaps she was at the tavern again?" Nan suggested sweetly. Felicity turned and wondered if her sister had some power they knew nothing of.

"I was…"

"Lissie…" her mother started, but Felicity cut her off.

"Only because Mr. Peters stopped me and we were talking. Not because I was checking the list. Though Mr. Peters did say he hasn't been on the list yet. And no," she directed this at Nan, "I didn't ask."

Later that night, Felicity walked into the parlor where her mother was mending one of William's pants. "Mother?" she asked, sitting down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lissie," her mother said. "But make yourself useful as well." She motioned to the ball of yarn and Felicity started to wind it back up. "What is it, child?"

"I know I've tried to stop thinking about Ben and try to move on, but there is something that keeps plaguing my mind."

"Oh?"

"If he's dead, how can he not be on the list?"

"Oh, Lissie, there are many reasons. But these are too troubling for your mind, my darling. Go to bed, dear. Tomorrow we decorate the house for Christmas. You'll need your sleep."

"Good night, Mother," Felicity said, smiling. She started out of the parlor when her mother called for her.

"Lissie, just remember that miracles can happen," she said, smiling. Felicity smiled and left the room smiling.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth found her friend out in the barn brushing Penny. Polly was with her sister, brushing down Penny's newest foal. Polly loved her older sister and followed Felicity where ever she went, much to Nan's dismay. A light snow had begun to fall and Felicity urged her little sister to go back into the house. "Lissie," Elizabeth said, once Polly was gone, "you'll never guess what I just heard?"

"What?"

"There was one prisoner camp that was released and the Virginian prisoners are coming back today!"

"And…?"

"Perhaps Ben was one of the prisoners?"

Felicity turned and thought. "You're not helping you know. With my promise to start living in the future rather than hoping for the past."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would be excited. So close to Christmas and all."

"A Christmas miracle," Felicity commented. By now, they were once again in Ben's loft, staring at the former governor palace. "Remember the dance? My dress that everyone helped finish while I tended my ailing mother?"

"And how Ben, though he disliked the governor offered to take you and bring you back?" Elizabeth added before sighing. "Those were the days."

"Imagine, we'll look back on this time and say the same thing," Felicity laughed. "Come, my mother must think we're both crazy for staying out here and will send for the doctor to make sure we're not sick."

The next day, Rose found her young mistress helping her siblings decorate the parlor for Christmas. "Miss Felicity, your father just sent a message over. He needs you to go over and help him tend the shop. He has to run a delivery personally."

"Certainly," Felicity said. "Nan, you can take over. You'll be more than competent enough to handle this. William, Polly, please behave for Nan. I'll be back soon enough."

The door to the shop opened but Felicity was too busy to turn around to see the person. She was restocking the shelves right behind her and was trying to maintain her balance. "I'll help you in a minute or two," she called over her shoulder. "Please make yourself comfortable. Perhaps warm yourself by our fire? It is cold out."

"Thank you, but I was hoping to meet with Mr. Edward Merriman. He still owns this store?" a male voice asked. It was a familiar voice to Felicity, but she couldn't place it at the moment. She figured she would know once she was able to turn around and addressed the patron again.

"Yes, Mr. Merriman still owns this store. He was asked to deliver an important order to a very important and loyal customer so I'm watching the store for him."

"I wasn't aware he would take a female apprentice."

"I'm not an apprentice. His apprentice went to fight for the Continental Army four years ago."

"Is he back?"

"No, sir. My family believes him dead." Felicity moved on to her last shelf. "It will only be a little be more. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't hurry. I already told you I'm waiting for Mr. Merriman. Do you think this apprentice dead?"

"No, I don't. I'm the only one hoping besides my best friend. But I think she's only hoping because I'm still hoping. I try to keep living though," Felicity said. She finished fixing the shelves and went to step down. However, her foot caught and she began to slip. She fell, arms circling to attempt to regain her balance. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but the young man caught her before she reached the ground. He sat her down on the stool behind the counter.

"Are you alright? That must've been a scare for you."

"Thank you," Felicity said, eyes still closed. "I just need a minute to recollect myself."

"I think I do, as well. You gave me a scare too, Felicity."

Felicity's eyes shot open, but the young man's back was to her. He was dressed in a continental army uniform though. "How did you know my name?"

"You told me your name," the man answered slowly.

"Nay, I did not. Tell me, how did you know my name?" she asked, panicking. The man turned around and she gasped. Felicity fell back into the stool. "No, this is a dream," she murmured, head in her hands. "I'm going to look up and this hadn't happened. I feel asleep at the counter. That's it!"

"No, Lissie, no. It's not a dream, it's me. It's Ben," the man said. Felicity looked up and he smiled. "I was in a prisoner camp for the past two years."

"But we haven't heard word from you for three!" Felicity said, standing up. "Explain that."

Ben chuckled. "At least you haven't lost your spunk," he said, walking around the other side of the counter. "I had nothing to write you with. Paper was hard to come by. I did send some, but the mail carrier was usually attacked. Now, I'm back to make good on the promise I made your father."

"Are you coming back home?" Felicity asked.

"If my loft is still there."

"It is. I've spent so much time up there the past few years. 'Tis a good place to think."

"Aye, it is," Ben answered, a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. The door opened and he straightened up. Edward Merriman was taking off his cloak and still hadn't seen the other person in the store. Ben put a finger up to his lip, motioning to Felicity to not alert her father to his apprentice's presence. She nodded and subconsciously started to fix her appearance as Ben moved out from behind the counter.

"Felicity, are you feeling alright, child?" Mr. Merriman asked, now just focusing on Felicity.

"Aye, Father."

"Felicity merely had a fall. I caught her," Ben responded. Felicity blushed, remembering what it felt like in his arms. She turned away so not to draw any more attention to herself.

Luckily, Mr. Merriman was too focused on the sudden reappearance of his apprentice to notice his daughter's reddening cheeks. "Ben?" the man asked, not believing his eyes. He walked closer and looked over the man. "We thought you were dead."

"So Felicity told me. T'was hard to find paper in the camps and then I was a prisoner. I was just released and made my way back to Virginia. And here I am. I believe I still owe you a year and a half of service."

"Aye, you do, lad," Mr. Merriman replied, hugging the man. Ben, however, looked a bit awkward and Felicity had to keep herself from laughing. "Come to the back room. We have much to talk about. Felicity, Nan should be stopping by after her lessons. When she does, tell her to tell Rose and your mother that a special dinner should be made for a special guest. Let's not tell her just yet." Felicity nodded and the two disappeared into the store room.

Nan was slightly confused and annoyed when Felicity relayed their father's message for their mother. "Just go, Nan, everything will become clearer later at supper. Just be patient, please?" Felicity pleaded, trying to keep the secret.

Nan shook her head before agreeing. "Imagine, Lissie, you telling me to be patient. I guess Mother was correct when she said you've become a gentlewoman." Nan smiled at her sister before slipping out of the store. Felicity smiled back; everything was starting to look up.

Mother was quite surprised when her husband and daughter entered the house with Ben. She immediately drew him into a hug, much like Mr. Merriman had earlier in the store, but Ben wasn't as awkward then. William and Nan swarmed the man while Polly became shy, hiding behind her sister's skirts. Felicity brought Polly to Ben and after that, the little girl never left Ben's side until her mother put her to bed. Elizabeth returned from a dinner with Phillip and nearly fainted. Ben too was surprised to learn the Cole girl was still in Virginia but happy when she told him she was a patriot. Ben was questioned about his experiences in the war and told of them all, saving the more disturbing ones till after Nan and William went to bed. Soon, Ben returned to his loft while Mother and Father ushered Felicity and Elizabeth upstairs.

"Can you believe it, Lissie? Ben's back, just like you had always hoped," Elizabeth laughed, hugging her best friend. "He's back. Now what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Felicity admitted.

"Well, what do you want to happen? Do you want it to go back to the way it was before?"

"The way it was before? Elizabeth, you heard some of his stories down there. He's seen things, things we can't even begin to imagine. Even from the glimpses of war that passed through Williamsburg. We can never go back to before," Felicity said, sadly. But then her optimism showed through. "But we can look forward and plan for the future."

"A future that includes marriage?"

"Mayhaps," Felicity said, blushing. "I don't know how he feels about me. He may just see me as a friend; a little sister."

"I don't think so, Lissie. I think he likes you as much as you like him."

"I hope so. Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Felicity."

* * *

The family grew accustomed to having Ben around again over the next few days. Sometimes, Rose still forgot to put out the extra plate or Felicity would walked into the store and see Ben working behind the counter. With all the excitement, Ben and Felicity couldn't talk until a week or so after. The two were walking from the store, Ben with a delivery and Felicity on her way to pick up Nan from Miss Manderly. The two walked by the tavern and the owner waved at them. Felicity smiled and walked up to the man. "Good day, Mr. Peters," she said, curtsying politely.

"Good day, Miss Merriman. Ah, Master Ben Davidson, you're back? I trust, Miss Merriman, this is the boy you've been checking for?"

"Aye, Mr. Peters. Ben returned a week or so ago. I'm sorry, but I have to go escort my sister home and Ben has a delivery to make for my father."

"Indeed," Mr. Peters said, nodding. Felicity smiled and walked back towards Ben when the tavern owner called back out. "I hope to be reading your wedding announcement soon. My wife loves a wedding."

Felicity walked back to Ben, the two of them blushing. They resumed walking, an awkward silence falling on them. Ben cleared his throat. "Well, um, thank you for not—for not abandoning hope for me."

"You're welcome," Felicity responded. The two smiled and the awkwardness left.

"Since Mr. Peters mentioned the subject, what are your marriage prospects like? Elizabeth is engaged and I'm sure men are falling at your feet. You are very beautiful as well as a good find." Felicity wasn't sure of it, but something seemed to catch in Ben's voice.

"Thank you, but my marriage prospects look very bleak. Many of the boys here in Williamsburg—the ones who lived—don't seem to like spunky."

"Then they do not know what they are missing out on," Ben replied. Felicity blushed as they arrived at Miss Manderly's house. "I'll see you and the Nan at the house for dinner."

"Till then," Felicity said as Nan left the house. Luckily, Nan didn't mention anything about Felicity's pensive mood or her lingering blush.

* * *

Christmas was coming up faster and faster. Felicity was busy helping her mother prepare for the Christmas Eve dinner planned for the Merrimans, the Michaels (Phillip's family), Elizabeth and Ben. Ben who had become a bit more secretive around Felicity. Ben who spent much time talking with Mr. Merriman about something that wasn't related to the story, no matter how many times they tried to convince her otherwise when questioned. Something was up, he was plotting something. And both Elizabeth and she wanted to know what.

The two friends had a plan. They were going to double team Ben and force him to reveal his plans. Right after dinner, when everyone seemed to disperse, they prepared for their attack. However, Ben was talking to Phillip so they had to delay it for a little while. When they were done talking, Felicity and Elizabeth moved forward, but the latter was held back by her fiancé. Her best friend did not notice and charged head, dragging Ben out to the stables. "What are you doing? We were going to question him together!" Elizabeth hissed after the two had left. Phillip leaned down to whisper something in her ear, something that made her mouth form a perfect "o."

Felicity and Ben made it out to the stables and she let loose her tirade. "Benjamin Davidson, don't think you are going anywhere until I find out what you and my father have been secretly talking about these past few weeks. I do not believe it is about the store and I would hope you would think me smart enough to not believe that. Elizabeth and I will get the truth out of you. Right, Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Where'd she go?" Felicity asked, noticing the lack of her best friend.

Ben chuckled. "I asked Phillip to detain her," he said simply.

"How did you know what we were going to do?"

"Felicity Merriman, you should know by now that I am capable of knowing all your plans. It's a gift of mine."

"Really? Well your 'gift' doesn't stop you from answering my question. What were you and my father talking about?"

"Marriage."

Felicity's heart sank down into her stomach. Ben was thinking of courting someone? But who? He had only recently returned from the war and the only other person that had ever shown interest in him was Annabelle. And she was married in England. "Marriage? You're thinking of getting married? To whom? Someone you met during the war?"

Ben shook his head. "No, I met her before the war. Back when I was a quiet apprentice with ideals that I believed in."

"You're still an apprentice with ideals you believe in. You're just not as quiet as you were," Felicity said. "But that does not answer my question, Ben!"

"Think, Lissie, think. You're a smart woman," he said, quietly. Felicity thought, trying to remember every girl that may have crossed Ben's path before he went off to fight. The only two that kept popping up were Elizabeth and herself. Since Elizabeth had Phillip, that only left…

"Me?" she squeaked. "You wish to marry…me? Spunky Felicity Merriman who doesn't behave the way a proper gentlewoman should? Me?"

"Yes, you. The spunky Felicity Merriman who was not afraid to stand up to injustices and point a foolish young lad in the right direction while saving him from the woods and bounty hunters," he said. He sighed, sitting down on a nearby barrel. "When I left, you were a girl of 12 who wrote to me often. I cherished every letter I received and when they stopped coming, I missed them. While in the prison, I also found myself missing the person who wrote the letters, often recalling our adventures—including the Governor's Ball.

"Then I came back and you were no longer that girl of 12 but a beautiful woman of sixteen. I was quite surprised when you didn't have any suitors, but very happy. Maybe I had a chance. Your father nearly jumped out of his chair when I first brought up the subject. And your mother wouldn't stop hugging me either. They seemed very convinced that you would say yes. That's what your father and I have been discussing and you are right, you are too smart to not see past our stories."

A silence fell over the couple in the stable as Felicity digested all that Ben had just told her. Her dream was coming true! "Felicity?" Ben asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Felicity responded. "I'm just hoping this isn't all a dream. That I'm not going to wake up and find that you haven't returned to Virginia yet. That tomorrow I'll wake up and find your name on the list at Mr. Peters' tavern."

"Felicity, it isn't a dream. I'm alive, I'm here now asking if you will marry me."

"Aye," she said, smiling. He smiled back and stood up as she threw her arms around him. He picked her up and twirled her around as the snow began to fall. They turned to go back into the house, to announce their news when Ben stopped her.

"There is one last thing I wish to do before we go into the house," he said. She looked at him questioningly but he did not answer. Not verbally, anyway. He brought his lips down and kissed. And she kissed back, never wanting it to end.

The engagement announcement went out shortly after New Year's, right before Elizabeth and Phillip's wedding. A summer wedding was planned to be held on Felicity's grandfather's old plantation. "I daresay your grandfather would not be pleased with our marriage," Ben told Felicity one day, watching her mend one of William's breeches for her mother.

"I think Grandfather would've wanted me happy. And if a patriot apprentice full of ideals made me happy, then he would've been happy," Felicity said.

"You are unique, Felicity Merriman," Ben said, holding her hand. "Yet, I can't imagine you any other way."

Felicity laughed. "I thought I would have to leave Virginia to find someone who would appreciate my spunk. Now I realize I didn't have to leave at all, you just had to find your way back." With that, she leaned in for a kiss, only broken by William's exclamation of disgust. Ben and Felicity laughed as thoughts of their future danced about their heads.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this! I know there is a bunch of us trying to get an American Girl section up, and I hope more join in the fight. Thanks! --Mac 


End file.
